There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,633 an electrical connector comprising; conductive locking members constructed for locking to conductive pins projecting from a printed circuit board, an insulative housing containing the conductive members and an insulative moveable housing for movement with respect to the first housing and for movement against the locking members to deflect the locking members to unlock them from the pins.
Conductive pins are used in large numbers on a PCB and are closely spaced apart from one another on the PCB. In the known connector described in the patent, all of the electrical contacts are deflected by a movable housing, the movable housing is required to extend laterally to engage all of the contacts, and thereby a relatively wide connector results.
In the known connector described in the patent, all of the electrical contacts, including electrical contacts for unlocked connection to corresponding conductive pins, are deflected by a movable housing, the movable housing is required to extend laterally to engage all of the contacts, and thereby a relatively wide connector results.